


CPR

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: CPR, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen fell to the ground, he didn't think Misha would actually do CPR on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR

Jensen had been laughing at Misha's old resume for a solid five minutes, completely embarrassing his co-star. But when he came upon EMT on the list, he actually felt a little respect for the guy. Because hey, everyone could ride a bike, but not everyone was a licensed EMT.

So when he buckled his knees and fell to the floor as a joke, he hadn't really expected Misha to actually perform his civic duties right there on stage.

But true to that damned paper clutched in his hand, Misha sauntered on over, got down on his knees, and put his hands over Jensen's chest.

Misha wasn't stupid, and he wouldn't actually do the chest compressions; while actually giving CPR it was to be expected to have a couple of cracked or broken ribs afterward. Instead, he just lightly pressed down, counting to ten out loud (instead of the required twenty), moved his hands back to bend Jensen's head back (opening up the airway), and leaned down.

All the fans started screaming as Misha pressed his lips onto the other man's, but fake-CPR certainly wasn't a kiss. Hell, real CPR wasn't close, either. His forefinger and thumb kept Jensen's nose closed while he breathed into his mouth, watching as his chest rose with the extra air.

And when he pulled back, Jensen rolled to his side, coughing and sputtering just like the true-actor he was.

Misha stood up and reached out his hand, Jensen grabbing it and allowing himself to be pulled up. The fans still screaming about the "kiss," Misha gave his co-star a wink.


End file.
